Home Sweet Home
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Spike is Justin’s great-great-great-great Uncle, and he’s come to Pittsburgh to visit. Buffy Crossover.


**A/N: ****This is a Queer as FolkxBuffy One-shot.**

**Author: TouchoftheWind**

**Rating: Mature**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**Pairings: Canon for QAF, and Spike/Drusilla for Buffy.**

**Summary: Spike is Justin's great-great-great-great Uncle, and he's come to Pittsburgh to visit. Set during season 2 of Queer as Folk, before Justin meets Ethan. Set before Buffy so Dru is with Spike.**

**Home Sweet Home**

Justin sighed as he placed an order and spun around to head to another table of men who were just waiting for the right opportunity to grab his ass. His blue eyes briefly glanced at the booth which housed Brian, Michael, Ted and Emmett. It was dark outside and the gang was having some food before they went to the Babylon. Justin poured a man his coffee with his trademark sunshine smile. He could hear Debbie laughing with a customer and could feel Brian's heated stare on him every so often.

Justin smiled grimly when the man who he had just given coffee to slapped his ass. Justin moved away grimacing and headed over to grab an order which had just being called. It was Brian's food; he brought it over to Brian and was awarded with Brian's tongue in cheek smile. He quickly moved back and grabbed Ted and Emmett's food while asking where Michael's was. Getting a positive answer, Justin moved over and served the others.

Soon enough the gang was eating while Justin hovered around wondering what he was to do now, many people had already left for Babylon and the dinner rush was dying down so until the few people left, Justin was free for a while.

"Hey Sunshine, you want to grab something to eat?" Debbie asked as she walked by him.

"I'll just grab a drink, Debs," Justin said and poured himself a drink of coke before walking over and sitting next to Brian.

After a while they finished their food and Justin cleared up. Seeing that his shift had ended, he went to put his apron behind the counter and went into the back to get his coat.

Brian watched his blonde lover walk into the back and absently noticed a jingle from the door signalling someone had entered the diner. It was then he heard someone talking to Debbie.

"Hello, I am looking for someone…his name is Justin Taylor," the man said and Brian and his friends turned around to find a handsome blonde man talking to Debbie.

Brian couldn't help it as his brown eyes trailed over the delicious form. A lithe body covered in black jeans, a red shirt and a black leather duster. His bleach blonde hair was slicked back and his pale face was looking at Debbie.

"Yes, and you are?" Debbie asked, wondering why the man who seemed to radiate danger was asking for Sunshine.

"A friend," The man answered while glancing at Brian who felt a chill dance down his spine.

"Is Justin expecting you?" Debbie asked.

"No, but he will be happy to see me," The man said, flashing a smile at Debbie.

"SPIKE!" A voice shrieked and a blonde missile launched itself at the man. The man caught the blonde perfectly. Brian gaped as he saw Justin, his legs wrapped around the man's slim waist, arms locked around the pale neck. The man's hands were on Justin's arse, holding him to his lithe form…and Brian had never seen a smile on Justin this bright before. Brian felt his insides shift uncomfortably.

"Hey, Pet," The man, Spike from what Justin had screamed, greeted and gave Justin a peck on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked, not relinquishing his hold on Spike.

"Just came to visit me favourite blonde…that's all," Spike answered with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Don't let Mom here you say that," Justin laughed and finally let go of Spike to Brian's relief, he was not happy with Justin in the arms of this man.

"Won't, Pet, your Mum is a formidable woman," Spike said with a laugh and to Brian's dismay was still holding Justin's waist with one arm.

"Justin?" Debbie voice rang out and the blonde turned to see a curious Debbie and his friends and Brian looking at him.

"Who is this?" Debbie asked.

"This is my Uncle!" Justin explained ignoring the looks of shock from them.

"You're uncle?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah, on my Mom's side," Justin told them.

"And you are visiting your Nephew for how long?" Emmett asked while smiling.

"A few weeks, then me and Dru will head to visit her family," Spike told them.

"Dru is here?" Justin asked smiling widely.

"Sure is," Spike answered.

"Who's Dru?" Ted spoke up.

"My girlfriend," Spike answered. It was then that Spike's blue eyes fell on Brian and the ad executive felt a shiver run down his spine.

"This Brian?" Spike asked Justin who nodded happily.

"Nice ta meet ya," Spike greeted Brian who nodded stiffly; he wanted Justin next to him! Not next to that blonde who was practically dripping danger and sex.

"Where's Dru?" Justin asked eagerly.

"In the car, thought ya might like ta come out wit me and Dru for something to eat," Spike told his nephew.

"Sure!" Justin agreed and turned to Brian, "I'll see you at home later?"

Brian nodded and Justin bounced over and gave him a kiss which Brian purposely deepened hoping that Justin would spend the rest of the night thinking of him.

"See you later, Sunshine," Brian said giving Justin a smirk and Justin smiled his namesake.

After a round of 'goodbyes' and 'nice to meet you's' Spike and Justin walked from the diner and climbed into Spike's Desoto and Spike pulled away quickly. Justin looked behind him and smiled at Drusilla who was laid in the backseat, Miss Edith in her arms. The vampiress had scared him when he was younger; she was after all insane and would often go on about blood and things like that. However, after a while he began to understand that she loved Spike and cared about his family…even if she did mutter about how his spark was too bright. Spike had explained spark meant soul…and by too bright it meant too good. Justin knew that Drusilla hated most things with a soul and weirdly enough he felt complimented that his soul was too good.

"Where are we going?" Justin asked as Drusilla hand came and stroked his blonde locks.

"Frankie's," Spike answered with a wolfish grin. Frankie's was the local demon bar; Frankie had people who willingly donated blood so it was a very popular place for vampires to hang out. Justin had visited with Spike a few times, the first time Justin was almost bitten by a vampire and Spike had staked the idiot. Right then and there he announced that Justin, Molly and Jennifer were under his protection and there would be hell to pay if any demon attacked them. If this didn't scare them then Drusilla adding that no-one would harm her spark did. Drusilla and Spike both had fearsome reputations, and with good reason, and everyone knew that Drusilla liked to play with her food.

"Bright and sunny, Miss Edith, but darker than before…" Drusilla muttered to her doll, suddenly her hand brushed over the scar from the Prom incident and Justin stiffened and gasped.

"Silly boy hurt my spark," Drusilla growled, her eyes turning yellow.

"Dru, baby, Justin is fine," Spike spoke up, glancing at his lover.

"My little Spike," Drusilla began looking at her childe, her hand stilling on Justin hair, "our baby is hurt….bad boy hurt my baby…deserves spanking! Wicked child!"

"Justin is fine, and we cannot draw any attention to ourselves," Spike told her while growling softly, he wanted to rip apart Chris Hobbs but Justin had begged him not to. Spike and Drusilla felt as if Justin, and Molly, where theirs…and no-one hurt what they considered theirs.

"No growling at Mummy!" Drusilla snapped and resumed stroking Justin.

"Anyway, Darla popped in to see you?" Justin asked drawing the conversation away from Chris Hobbs.

"Once or twice…" Spike answered, he hated Darla, however, he could not deny that she would help them out of a tight situation. Besides, Drusilla adored her Grandmother and Spike would stand the woman if it meant his dark princess was happy.

"She popped into see me after the bashing," Justin told them. Darla often visited Justin and his family, she was not as heartless as one would think and after having no family left she would visit Spike and Drusilla's families to be able to cope with that. Sometimes Darla could be nice and normal, other times she could be mean and you would spend the whole time wondering whether she was going to kill you.

"Grandmummy wicked, my baby," Drusilla whispered to Justin, though Spike could hear her due to his good hearing.

"Right, we're here," Spike said and pulled up and everyone climbed out. Drusilla by Spike's side and Justin a few steps behind them. One thing Justin had learned was to never walk into a demon bar first.

"Where are you heading next?" Justin asked the vampires.

"Prague," was Drusilla's answer and they all entered the bar and the door slammed shut.

Justin stayed out until an hour before dawn and he was dropped off at the loft and the vampires had sped off to their hideout to sleep while the deadly sun rays were around. Brian and his friends only met Spike once during the weeks he and Dru were in town, both vampires wanting to keep a low profile and after Debbie's invites for lunch/or dinner were refused, even Debbie gave up and left the mysterious Spike and Drusilla to themselves. Apart from a few bodies found during those few weeks, the time passed relatively quietly. Drusilla and Spike spent time with Justin, Molly and Jennifer once night fell and Justin returned one night knowing that Dru and Spike were making their way to Prague and this wasn't the last time Brian would meet them.

**The End**


End file.
